A magnetic resonance imaging apparatus of this kind is known from WO 89/05115. In an apparatus described therein sub-images are formed from measurement signals of each of the coil elements of a surface coil system. Sub-images thus formed are subsequently combined so as to form an ultimate image of a region of an object to be examined by way of the rf surface coil system. A comparatively low-noise image can be formed of a region by means of such a measuring method. However, the method requires a comparatively complex signal processing device because simultaneous signal processing chains are required for all sub-images and sub-image integration must be performed pixel-by-pixel in order to prevent addition of noise.